


纯白【医学拟人/二三一】

by dongjiang1234



Category: Subject - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjiang1234/pseuds/dongjiang1234
Summary: ☆是自家学科拟人曾经和现在的三个医学，二战相关☆二三一的军服play，党卫军二×国防军三×关东军一【实际上是二&三×一】





	纯白【医学拟人/二三一】

**Author's Note:**

> 姓名对照:  
> 尤金·V·阿斯克勒皮俄斯 二代医学  
> 维尔纳·E·弗林斯 三代医学  
> 白川哲也 一代医学

  
  
白川刚下飞机便坐上往比克瑙开的车子。一路上他没少被人注视——即便日本是德国的盟友，路人仍然以好奇的眼光打量他这个亚洲人。白川坐上车子，用并不太熟悉的德语和司机说明了情况。实际上他并不怎么用说明，他坐的是画着红十字的车。听说是比克瑙医疗区的军医官派过来接他的。  
医疗区？怕又是个搞活体实验的地方。白川这样想，窗外萧瑟的灌木提醒他现在是冬天。即便在满洲时候，白川也受不了室外零下三十多度的室温。他裹紧了大衣，继续往窗外看着。  
“白川先生是吗？请问您为什么会来比克瑙呢？”开着车的是个德国人，天蓝色的眼睛，只是有着一头棕色的头发。他穿着国防军深绿色的m36制服，一边扭着方向盘一边漫不经心和白川搭着话。  
“是部队长派我来……”白川想了一下，还是改了口，“上司派我来交流学习，听说你们也在研究细菌和毒气，所以……呃不是，我是说……”  
“算了，随便什么。白川先生以后慢慢和我们说吧。”  
白川这才注意到开车人左臂上挂着的红十字袖标和深蓝色的帽檐，惊出一身冷汗。既然对方是个军医官，那他还是不打算说什么了。  
一路上白川再没说什么。倒不是他不想对人说出积压在心里的那些秘密，他无时无刻不想说出来。只是……现在他什么也不能说。他抿了抿嘴角，只要这些事情别暴露了就好。  
车程很长，冬日里的郊外惨白一片。车厢里有些闷热，白川昏昏欲睡地靠在靠背上。军医官仍然漫不经心地开着车，看起来这段路程他开得非常熟悉。  
白川在快要睡着的时候，被猛的刹车惊醒。他的眼镜差点从鼻梁上滑落。他从车座上爬起来，扶好眼镜。他从车上跳下来，鞋子踩在雪地上嘎吱嘎吱的响着。  
“主管医生说让我带你参观一下医疗区的配置，然后他在办公室见你”那名军医官笑着，搓着双手取暖，“走吧，我带你进去，想必白川先生在关东军防疫给水部工作也知道医学实验室的配置，我就带你简单看看。”  
“哦，哦……”白川机械地应着话，看着眼前这栋二层小楼发呆。  
走进去也并没暖和多少。白川跟在那个军医官后面，对着每一个门口后面指指点点。果然白川看见被泡在福尔马林里的标本，还有成瓶的小孩玩的弹珠一样的眼球……白川扯了扯嘴角，同样的事情第二次见仍然心有余悸。  
“那个，请问怎么样称呼您？”白川觉得有些压抑，在一扇门前停下了脚步。  
“维尔纳·E·弗林斯”军医官笑着，“别人都叫弗林斯军医官。”  
“那……弗林斯军医官，我想医疗区就参观到这里吧，我以后有的是时间熟悉这里的一切。”白川四下张望着。  
“那我直接带你去主管医生那里好了，他应该还在办公室，今天也不会有别的实验了。”维尔纳思考了一会儿，领着白川从楼梯上了楼，走进一间办公室。  
“主管医生，这是从关东军给水部调来学习的白川哲也军医官。”维尔纳站在办公桌前恭敬地汇报。  
白川低着头在眼镜后面瞥着那个坐在办公桌后面的人。他看见名牌上印着EVA的缩写，抬头一看却看见那人和自己一样的黑发黑眼。  
也是日本人吗？白川在心里嘀咕着。对方却先开了口  
“白川哲也是吧，会说中文吗？”那人在医生的白大褂下面穿着党卫队的黑色制服，翘着二郎腿，却讲着纯正的中文。  
“会……会，”白川用中文哆哆嗦嗦地答着。现在在这里自己的上司竟然是中国人吗？还真是因果循环。白川抖了一下，却看见那个人嘴角明显的笑意。  
“那以后就和我讲中文，或者德语。这是在比克瑙，可没人给您配备翻译！”  
“这位是尤金，主管医生。”维尔纳觉得气氛有些僵，给白川介绍起办公桌后面坐着的那个人。  
“您好……”白川哲也用中文说着。  
“那你找个人带白川先生去住下吧，然后我们安排一下关于实验的事情。”尤金从椅子上站起来，来回踱着步。  
白川哲也往门口走去了，维尔纳却在办公桌对面坐了下来，“听说关东军的防疫给水部实际上是……，所以尤金这样对白川是因为国仇家恨？”  
“嘁……”尤金不屑地转过身去，“我离国多年，早就不记得对祖国那点感情了……”  
“那你还要……这样对一个千里迢迢过来交流学习的人？”维尔纳追问着。  
“我就是喜欢这样。”  
  
————————  
  
稍晚的时候，本来打算睡下的白川被人叫起来说主管医生找他有事情。  
“哈欠……”  
白川打了个哈欠。想到原先在给水部队的时候在半夜被莫名的原因叫起来点名的事情也不是没有，只是没有想到在这里也会遭到这样的待遇。他整理好本来已经脱下的军服，紧忙洗了把脸就跟着那个党卫军下级士兵走出去了。  
来到办公室之前，白川还是先敲了敲门。  
“进来吧——”  
他看见尤金靠在办公椅上低头像是在整理那些实验报告。维尔纳也在边上，他坐在沙发上看着报纸。好像两个人都没有理会自己的意思。  
“那么，长官这么晚把我喊起来，是有什么事情吗？是关于实验的还是说……两位长官只想看我困意浓重的洋相？”白川有些生气，索性把想说的话都说出来了。  
维尔纳从报纸的边缘悄悄瞥着白川和另一个人。尤金闻言倒是从实验报告里抬起头，眼睛像是x射线一样上下扫视着白川。  
“这是你在关东军穿的军服？”尤金一只手托着腮，暧昧的眼神盯着眼前站着的这个日本人。  
“是。”白川回答着。  
“啧……虽然说我不太懂服装设计，但是这身军服也太难看了——”尤金站起来，走到白川身边。  
“这……又不是我能够决定的。而且平时在给水部我都是外面穿着白大褂，没人注意军服的——”  
“那我帮你换一套怎么样？”尤金搭着白川的肩膀。  
“什么……？”白川愣了一下，随后看见维尔纳不知道从哪里找到了一套黑白的蕾丝边的女仆装。  
“你们……让我穿这个东西？”白川接过衣服在自己身上大略比划了一下，发现倒还合身，只是裙子略微短了一些。  
尤金一句话没说只是点了点头。维尔纳一副看戏的神情瞅着将要发生的一切。白川最后还是接过女仆装，在这两个人的注视之下解开衣扣换上裙子。  
“啧啧……”尤金眯着眼睛欣赏着白川现在的样子。维尔纳还是坐在沙发上，时不时从报纸里抬眼瞅瞅白川。  
“这样就顺眼多了——”尤金走过去，拉起白川的裙子直直地看着……。维尔纳也放下了报纸走过来看着白川什么也不说。  
“你想干……干什么？！”白川往后退了几步。  
“想好好疼爱我们的日本小美人儿呀……”尤金愈发有了兴致，笑着逼近白川，“顺便教教你这个整天玩弄细菌的家伙什么是基因交流啊？”  
“基因交流……”白川像是明白了什么，退到门口想要开门跑出去却发现门早就被维尔纳锁了起来。  
“白川先生，只要好好配合，我们就放你出去。”维尔纳拿着钥匙串在白川眼前晃悠着。  
“我……我，你们不能这样对我，你们就不怕被……被当成同性恋关起来吗？”白川的声音有些发抖。  
“你放心，这里没人——医疗区的其他人早就下班了，谁会半夜到这个地方来？”维尔纳笑着解释道。  
“我……你们信不信我……我剖了你们啊？”白川被他们俩个逼到了墙角，声音更是抖了起来，“我可是做过活体解剖的……我……”  
“谁没做过呢？”尤金在白川的耳边小声说着，随后捏着白川的下巴让他看向他。“我劝你乖乖听话，不然我就让你也尝尝你当初做过的那些事情。”  
“你！你就，唔……”白川正欲反驳，却被尤金封住嘴唇。那动作非常熟练，撬开白川的唇关和他纠缠着，争夺着仅剩不多的氧气。  
白川试着推开压过来的两个人，但是他完全用不上力气。维尔纳在这个时候挑起他女仆装的裙子在他腿上抚摸着。  
好在尤金在窒息之前放开了白川的嘴唇。白川不匀称地喘着粗气，脸颊也因为缺氧而变得微微泛红。  
“不……不要……”除了这个单词之外白川现在也说不出别的什么。  
“不用？我看你的反应好像很喜欢啊——”尤金的手指隔着布料弹了弹他胸前的果实——那里正敏感地挺立着。  
“你们……你们不能这样……这样对为了德日友好而来……来交流学习的我！”白川分辩着。  
“我们这不是在教你学习生理学吗……”尤金在白川的耳边吹着气，轻轻舔咬着白川的耳垂，在他耳边用极小的音量说着，“你的祖国在侵略我的祖国，但是我可以侵略你……”  
“唔……不是……”敏感的耳垂被舔舐着，白川的身子一阵阵地颤抖。侵略？那也不是自己想要做的。一纸调令就把自己关在了给水部，从来也没有谁问过自己愿不愿意。想到这里白川剧烈地扭动着身子想要反抗。  
“我们不是说了，只要你乖乖听话，我们不会对您怎么样的白川先生。”维尔纳伸手拉开白川背后的蝴蝶结。  
“我没有……我没想过侵略……包括细菌武器……我……”白川依然挣扎着，想要反抗面前的两个人的桎梏。衣裙已经被尤金褪下了，松松垮垮地挂在腰间勉强遮住敏感的位置。白川想起曾经被部队长半强迫似地拉着带着他光顾过粹山艺伎馆。他看见那些女孩子弹唱着，或者作陪在身边。和服下面，她们的肌肤像是富士山上的雪。不过白川到最后，什么都没有做。找了个借口出去抽了根烟然后走掉了。他不很会抽烟，只是无法面对那些纯洁的肌体，不论是艺伎还是那些被称作圆木的人或者是在家乡的杏子……现在他没有资格。他跑掉了。  
“我什么都没有做！我是被强迫的……求您……军医官先生……”白川的言辞变得像是祈求，他蹙着眉，不断重复着这句话，“对不起，我什么都没做……”  
维尔纳听见这话，到有些可怜眼前被围堵在角落的日本人。维尔纳瞥了一眼尤金，却没见他的眼底有同样被称作同情的感情。  
“那么，那些人是怎么死的？都是医生，你不要骗我说发生了什么严重的疫情，现在早不是鼠疫横行的时期了。”尤金扯了扯嘴角。他并不能真切地感受到对祖国的感情，他多年旅居海外，入了别国国籍，早没有了那点对祖国的深情和眷恋。他只是单纯地想要眼前这个日本人感受到愧疚和自责，然后放下平日里那些礼仪来求他。他在比克瑙做了太久的工作，不知何时竟染上了这样的恶习。  
尤金想到这里，突然一把扯下白川挂在胯间松松垮垮的裙子。  
“啊……不要——！”  
现在白川再也不辩解那些事情，只是简单地喊了出来。他看见那两个德国军医官打量着他的身体，用像是在寻找解剖时应该在哪里下刀一样的目光盯着他。白川往后退了一点点，紧靠着门板，皮肤甚至感觉得到木门的纹理。  
“啧……”尤金赞叹似地发出了一个无意义的语气词。维尔纳到只是叹了口气，又摇了摇头。  
“不……你们……你们不能……不能这样……”白川的声音变得断断续续，他想起来粹山艺伎馆的那些女孩子，她们对恶魔奉献上自己的身体。白川有些排斥感情以外的性事，他的同事都去慰安所找乐子的时候，他一个人坐在原处对着手中的相片发呆。“求……求你……”  
像是听到满意的答复，尤金拽过白川的胳膊，迫使他背对着自己站好。白川知道那件事情最终还是要降临了，他试着扯起地上掉落的羞耻但能遮羞的女仆装盖在自己身上，却一个踉跄正摔在两个人中间。眼镜也不知道什么时候被拿掉了。  
“啊——！”白川感觉到手指从后穴挤入一个指节，惊呼出生。  
“还真是很棒的身体……”尤金没有停下来的意思，继续将手指探入白川紧致的从来没有人触碰的地方，“我听说日军在没有慰安的时候，战友之间会……”尤金不知道从哪里听来的传闻，也不知道是不是真事，他只是故意这样用激烈的言语刺激着白川，“那你有被别人干过吗？嗯？”  
“我……我……没、没有”那手指深入的位置正好在那个突出的腺体上，缓缓磨蹭着。白川脸色红得像苹果，兴奋的感觉像是电流从某处传导过全身。他根本没办法回答，只能断断续续地说着破碎的词句。维尔纳更是从前面搂着他，手波动着他胸前因为他熟知的生理反应而挺立起来的小果实。“不要……不行……”  
“那这么说……你干过别人？看不出来啊，白川哲也军医少佐还是个浪荡公子……”尤金故意用敬称喊他，用那些污浊不堪的语句刺激他。“有没有去过艺伎馆啊——”  
问到这里，尤金恰好将手指压迫在敏感的腺体上刺激着。白川想要反驳，即便被部队长拉着出去艺伎馆找乐子，他也从没做出任何类似的事情。但是现在，那种难耐兴奋的感觉逼得他说不出话来，甚至发不出一个音节。他感觉全身的细胞都被牵动着，它们引导自己的身体做出合适的不遵从中枢神经的反应。磨损着仅剩的理智。  
“我……我……”白川发不出连续的音节，夹杂着呻吟和身体本能的收紧。  
“尤金……你也别太过分了。给他一点教训就行了——”一直没有说话的维尔纳终于开了口，但是他并没有停下手中的动作。“多可怜的人……”  
“可怜？我说——你做过活体解剖吧，那你应该清楚这里是什么地方？嗯？”尤金增加了一根手指，缓缓地磨蹭着，让白川有机会开口说话。  
“是……是……”白川被突然停止的激烈刺激弄得喘息练练，他的手扯着维尔纳整洁的军服和白大褂。明明是自己熟悉的东西，医学院的课本上还有自己的实验记录上都出现过的词汇，现在却如此难以启齿。白川涨红了脸，支支吾吾半天也说不出来。  
维尔纳心里有些难受——他与眼前这个日本人无冤无仇，他不喜欢将某些人内心出于扭曲的目的而做出的事情归结在一个原本善良的帮凶身上进而去加害他。但是这里是比克瑙，这样的感情几乎是不允许的。维尔纳回忆起他的那位同事——霍尔格在筛选时的样子，努力地让自己记恨集中营，记恨人体实验，进而记恨眼前这个恶魔的帮凶。想到这些，他终于忍下心将手指探入白川的口腔里探索着，捏着舌头抚摸过一遍遍，紧接着是口腔上部，整个口腔被探索着。晶莹的液体顺着嘴角滑下。  
“唔……”口腔被侵入带来的不适感让白川胃里一阵翻腾，他眼前的景物旋转起来，变得不那么真切。维尔纳捏起白川的下巴，迫使他看着自己。  
“你这个，做人体实验的家伙……”维尔纳恶狠狠地在白川耳边说着。  
“我不想，我没……呃唔……”  
正想要分辨，白川的嘴唇便瞬间被人封住。不带任何感情的吻纯粹是想让他窒息，白川抓紧眼前这个军医官的衣服，却感觉到硬热的异物顶在后穴外面。  
“喔——”尤金一挺身顶入了白川的身体，紧致的包裹感让他瞬间眯起眼睛。他没有立刻前后抽动起来，而是停在那里感受了一会儿。“真是一副不错的身体……”  
“唔……啊啊……”  
维尔纳的手指恰好在这个时候抽了出来，白川呻吟的声音再没有了遮蔽直接泄露出来。随即白川咬紧了嘴唇阻止自己再发出那些另自己羞耻的声音。  
“我说，白川哲也军医少佐……”尤金笑着，他喜欢在这个时候喊他的敬称，紧接着毫不留情地抽动起来，“我劝你最好不要一直忍着，如果觉得舒服就叫出来——”  
“为什么……为什么这样……这样对我……”白川的声音被一遍遍击碎，他质问的语气甚是变成了娇嗔似得呻吟。  
“看来还有精神考虑别的事情啊——那就好好享受吧。”  
“唔……咳咳……唔”白川正要反驳，唇舌却再一次被封住——维尔纳将他炽热的分身送进了白川的唇舌里。仅仅还只是前端，白川张大着的嘴就无法开合。他想起曾经陪同同事去过几次军妓所……不过他同样都逃跑了。即使他清楚那些女孩子如何侍奉男人。他现在没有别的选择，只好学着样子吮吸着肉棒，好换来这位心软的军医官早些放过自己。  
至于身后的那个中国人，那个总是在实验室里笑着听黑胶唱片的军医官……白川不抱有任何希望。他不会放过自己，无论如何也不会。自己在他同胞身上做过的那些细菌实验想必他也清楚，这样自己又何必奢求他会放过自己。那是我应得的罪罚，白川心里如是想着。  
维尔纳眯起眼睛，享受起白川还算得上可以的侍奉。他揉了揉白川的头发，像是奖励那些听话的配合治疗的小孩子一颗糖果。  
“啧啧……还真是下贱的东西。你这个小贱货。刚刚还说着不要，这会儿却开始讨好我们的弗林斯军医官。”尤金看见这样的情状，狠狠地顶进去磨蹭更深处的地方，再抽出来，继而再次迅速地顶进去……即便他清楚那些细菌实验的过程，即便受害者是他的同胞，尤金也早就没有了对祖国的那一点热血。他只是单纯地想要欺负眼前的这个日本军医，单纯地想要看他向自己求饶——尤金从未发现过自己有如此的恶趣味。或许环境真的可以改变人，他想到那位拿着糖果骗取小孩子过来被实验的同事……他笑了笑，把白川的手臂折过来按在背后控制着他迎合着自己的动作。快速挺动着腰肢进出着紧致的后穴。  
“唔……呃呃……唔……”  
白川被两头的快感刺激得不行，他想起731，想起那些被称作圆木的人，想起部队长，想起粹山艺伎馆，想起他那些医生同事，最后他想起杏子，想起京都大学的那场雨和满园的樱花，想起庭院前的白梅，想起他不愿回忆又尽力守护的心灵净土……啊，杏子，对不起。白川几乎哭了出来，但他已经无法分辨出那是因为无法名状的复杂感情或者只是生理性的泪水。  
维尔纳用手擦去白川眼角的泪水，手插在白川的发梢里开始最后的冲刺。尤金则搂紧了白川的腰，一遍遍顶撞着更深的地方。尤金低声嘶吼着，最终前端一涨，把那份遗传性的液体留在了白川的后穴里。而维尔纳也正好将炽热的液体喷溅在了白川的口腔里。  
“唔……我……我没有……我不想做那些事情……我……”  
脱离了控制的白川瘫软在地上，倒在那件早已被褪下的女仆装上。白川的神智已有些不清楚，自顾自地重复着这几句话。  
维尔纳有些看不下去了，他完全明白此刻这个日本人的心情。他走出办公室先回宿舍去了。  
“关东军防疫给水部队的白川哲也军医少佐阁下。”尤金蹲下身来，故意用敬称喊他，拾起一边散落着的关东军军服，把它们叠得整齐，故意效仿日军那些军妓双手把衣服递还给白川。不过，他眼中带着戏谑的神情。  
“什么？……你……”白川稍微恢复了一点神智，努力地撑起身子无助地看着尤金。  
“难道你还真想要我帮你穿上？自己穿上衣服，回宿舍去！”尤金轻笑一声，“不许对任何人说……否则……”  
“唔——”白川跪坐着微微弯了腰，双手接过军服，努力撑着自己的身子把它们套上。脸色还有些潮红，军服贴在身上热得不行。白川扶着墙壁，慢慢往宿舍走回去……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  



End file.
